The invention relates to a holder for packaging, displaying and offering for sale of articles at least one pallet unit being present adapted for carrying a number of articles or layers of articles separated by intermediate trays. Such a holder or package is known in different embodiments but only serves for the transport of the articles diments but only serves for the transport of the articles from the manufacturer to a shop, a supermarket or a retailer.
A disadvantage of such a holder or package is that on the place of sale, after having opened the holder at the upper side, the trays with the articles have to be taken out of the holder and the articles present thereon are to be placed on shelves.
A somewhat easier method would be to open the vertical front side and then remove either the articles or the trays with articles out of the holder.